Slapstick
Entrance Escape from Dimension Echh Slapstick enters from a portal hailing from Dimension Echh, falling down comically into the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B - Echnoplasmic Entity Slapstick turns into a pile of goop that can move around quickly. Pressing B will zap opponents where they stand near him, stunning and damaging them. (You can do this while moving, but this in turn slows you down.) Holding B makes Slapstick administer a harsher stun and damage, but causes him to bob up and then transform back into his normal self. Opponents running can trip over Slapstick in his goo form. Side B - Hammerspace Assault Slapstick equips one of many hilarious gags that he can use in battle. These are the three he can use, and the order he can bring them out: 1. Rubber Chicken - A battering item that does low damage, but when thrown can turn into a trap that does an AoE stun attack via its squeak. The chicken stays on the ground for 3 seconds. 2. Sandwich - Attatches to opponents and slows them down with thrown. 3. Sword - Cuts opponent in half, which slows their ground speed and gives attacks lag to them when they initiate. If Slapstick has an item in hand, he can pocket it and move that item to the last one in the cycle. Up B - Stud Activator Slapstick presses a button on his glove, making him ascend upward quickly in a cartoony spin. If projectiles or items get caught in the spin, it'll be spun around in the tornado and thrown in random directions. Opponents will just be given fairly big damage and knockback. Down B - Squash and Smash Slapstick squashes and stretches into a hammer, swinging himself at opponents. On the ground, Slapstick can swat away opponents, giving moderately big damage, but a good amount of knockback. Slapstick can charge this move and perform an effect on opponents when hit that makes them flattened. While flattened, the opponent’s speed is halved, and their weight increases a bit. The flattened form lasts for 3 ½ seconds. Slapstick can deflect projectiles and items that are thrown his way back at them, with 1.5x power. Slapstick can also flatten traps to disable them for a short period. In the air, Slapstick can spike opponents, but the attack is slower. Holding B makes it so that he can slam down on opponents, creating a secondary method of activating the “flattened” effect. At high enough heights, you can bury opponents. Final Smash - “More Awesome!” Slapstick gets a million volts of electricity shot through him, and with this he becomes super buff. He stuns to the touch, and has immensely strong normals, though he only has one special, this being a large forcefield that stuns, but deals low damage. The Final Smash lasts 8 seconds. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: “Heavens to Mergatroid!” KO Sound #2: “YOW!” Star KO: "AIEEEEEEEEEE!" Screen KO: "Yipe!” Taunts Up Taunt: “Of course you realize, this means war!” Side Taunt: “I’m selling out early!” Down Taunt: “Stop! Hammer Time!” Victory Options & Lose Victory Pose #1- "Th'winnah and still champeen, the AWESOME SLAPSTICK!" Victory Pose #2- "Th-Th-Th-That's all folks! Hoo hoo ha ha ha!" Victory Pose #3- "Aw, you're just cheesed off cuz I snapped up all the glory! Losing Pose- *Slapstick will be squashed, a white flag in his hand* Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Marvel Category:Mix-Up Category:Hit n' Run Category:Superheroes Category:Hero Category:Sorta-Human Category:Anti-Hero Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Character